Blood is the Price
by Ominous Rain
Summary: [BnHA x Touken Ranbu] The underground hero needed help. He could feel the spiritual tugs from his swords, waiting for their master to call on them. Aizawa didn't think as he summoned Mitsutada through the villain's skull. He just wanted to breathe. Or Aizawa is the last saniwa and our touken danshi love their master and battle.


_Summary: [BnHA x Touken Ranbu] The underground hero needed help. He could feel the spiritual tugs from his swords, waiting for their master to call on them. Aizawa didn't think as he summoned Mitsutada through the villain's skull. He just wanted to breathe._

_Or Aizawa is the last saniwa and our touken danshi love their master and battle._

**Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu belongs to Nitro Plus and My Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi-sensei.**

**Tags: Tsukumogami, Aizawa is done with his swords' shit, he's done with the foxes' shit too, Blood and Violence**

Authoress: I had this idea planted in my head. I've played Touken Ranbu briefly before and watched both animes. Then my head canon of Aizawa being an undercover samurai saw me complete my Touken Ranbu ita bag and whispered "Hey, what if Aizawa was the last saniwa? The retrograde army had been defeated years past but the danshi couldn't be abandoned so the Aizawa family takes them in. Since the danshi are his family's Tsukumogami, it makes Aizawa their saniwa." Thus this madness is born!

* * *

**Blood is the Price**

**Prologue**

Sweat ran down his brow as turned to end his kata. Aizawa felt their eyes on him as he sheathed Munechika back into his royal blue tsuba. His blade vibrated in joy which only made the air of jealousy thicker.

"**Stop it**. I can't practice with all of you." Aizawa spoke aloud to the dojo. Along the wall of the dojo were swords of varying length and history. Their weapon racks were decorated onyx that contrasted the light brown walls of the dojo. To outsiders, the dojo seemed like a weapon display room than a place to practice swordsmanship. The strangers would not be entirely wrong as the Aizawa house was built to house seven people which is too small for the Touken Danshi to all roam freely.

The faint smell of cherry blossoms glided through the air and the jealousy slowly dissipated. Aizawa silently thanked Munechika as racked the sword gently. As the eldest sword, Munechika had a lot of respect from the others and therefore usually stopped the other swords from getting too rowdy.

"I'll be back this evening. Try not to fight too much." Before Aizawa could leave the dojo, Midare, appeared through white mist at Aizawa's side in his tantou form. "Alright," speaking at Midare, "no more of you can come with me." Aizawa addressed to the room. "I have to be at school this morning for some overtime so behave until I get back." With that Aizawa slid the dojo door shut and walked back to his bathroom.

Every morning he practiced his swordsmanship and his capturing weapon to stay in top shape. The hero had to find a way to balance his family duty with his hero responsibilities. Plus, his swords go crazy when he doesn't let them fight. It was a responsibility to let them fight safely without anyone accidently getting hurt and it helped Aizawa's hand to hand combat to let the swords fight in their human forms.

Aizawa's mind was blank as he walked to school. Hizashi was busy with hero work and couldn't give him a ride that day. The sky was clouded over in shades of grey and the taste of rain was in the air. The tired school teacher stopped in his tracks.

A bright white colored fox with red and blue markings stood at the end of the walkway wearing a golden bell.

Aizawa walked slowly to Konnosuke. It was not unusual for the guardian fox to appear before him. Out of all the foxes haunting his family, Konnosuke was the most reasonable.

Konnosuke's bell rang as he greeted Aizawa. "An omen, saniwa."

"Omen?" Aizawa quirked his brow. It was rare for the foxes to show up outside of the important matters and New Year holiday.

"War." Konnosuke simply said before he puffed into floating blue flames. "Be prepared, saniwa."

"Wait! What war?" The flames circled Aizawa in silent answer before they faded to nothingness.

"Well, this is ominous as fuck." Aizawa sighed as the rain he smelt earlier came down.


End file.
